Will you Keep Me Warm?
by Yesha 23
Summary: Welcome to Basing High School for the gifted. The school only accepts the best benders and warriors. Or those rich enough to pay there way in. Rated M just in case.
1. Prologue

This is a avatar the last air bender fanfic

Will You Keep Me Warm? (Prologue)

Nightmare, or dream?

It was winter the snow covered everything, even the fire nation's lands. The young Zuko, was walking along the shore. In front of him just a ways he saw a woman, bleeding hunched over. He ran towards her, the strange woman looked over and simply smiled at him. She sat up right to reveal a baby in her arms. He walked slowly the rest of the way. The woman's blue glowing eyes peaking threw her wet and tangles mop of hair. "Hello, Little prince." She said her voice a soft hush.

Zuko, watched her with caution. Carefully sitting aside her. The Lady looked to the baby, tears ran down her face. "Will, you keep her warm?" She said.

Zuko, looked from the woman to the baby. "Keep her warm?" He questioned.

"I am not going to live much longer, Prince Zuko. Please keep her warm." She hugged the child once more. "Good bye, my little moon flower."

Zuko, waited for a moment unsure of what to do. He took the baby from her; the touch was as cold as ice. It sent a small shiver down his body. The baby gripped on to his finger and didn't let go. He walked back to his father and mother.

Let me know what you think. ^.^


	2. A new year

Zuko, awoke to Azula jumping on his bed. "Zu-zu wake up sleepy." She said in her childish voice.

Zuko rolled over, sadly summer was over. Which meant getting set to that awful earth school, He sighed and rolled over. Azula loved to annoy him. Looking out his window he noticed the sun was barely up. "Azula, why the hell would you wake me up so early?!" He yelled.

Azula just sat there for a moment "So I could get to annoy you early today." With that she got up and slowly walked for the door. "Although, you haven't packed yet, and we are leaving early this year." She smiled and left.

Zuko rolled out of his bed, and decided to take a hot shower hoping the steam would wake him up. His mind kept drifting back to that night, and it made him wonder what happened to the baby.

Azula had the guards pack her belongings into the air ship, laying about talking to the rest of the fire nation kids going. There Uncle Iroh, stand next to her, smiling as he saw Zuko. "Uncle, I'm too old for you childish gifts." Azula said letting something burn in her hand as she walked towards the air ship.

"Zuko!" Iroh said hugging his favorite nephew. "How is my Favorite nephew?"

Zuko smiled lightly. "It's good to see you uncle, it's been so long."

Together they boarded the air ship talking away.

Aang stopped by the southern water tribe, to pick up Katara and Sokka. "Come on Sokka!" Aang and Katara yelled together.

Sokka said something about meat and rolled over in his sleeping bag. Aang looked over to Katara and smiled. "Hey Sokka! Foo Foo Cuddlypoops is about to eat all your meat!." Katara yelled.

Sokka Jumped up "Not Foo Foo Cuddlypoops!" He flailed around wildly and fell out of his room into the hall. "You guys are just cruel." He said face first in the ground.

"Come on Sokka, we need to get going or we'll be late." Aang said.  
"Well guess Sokka isn't in a hurry to see Suki, oh well." Katara said leaving the hall.

With that Sokka got up and started his clumsy day. It wasn't long after they set out.

"hmmm…..Fire?...no….Air?...defiantly not….earth?...nah….water?...oh, grrr! Why do I have to be registered under a nation?" a girl said.

She sat back, looking out the window. "So does this mean I get to pick, my nation….."  
She leaned back into her table and started doing a sketch, working on a symbol. "There! My nation."

"Tsukiko, you're going to be late!" A voice called.  
"On, my way sister Sayuri, I'm almost done." Tsukiko called back.

Tsukiko looked at her work and tossed it into her bag, she said her goodbyes and left. She was finally free. No more orphanages, no more paper work, no more working for free. Tsukiko was excited for Ba sing high.

The School was Named Ba sing but was actually close to Omashu. King Bumi was waiting, in the school court yard. The school was built as an inner circle which is where the school was, and then the outer layer was a square, the north gate separated water tribe housing from the Earth housing. The east gate separated the earth from the fire, South gate was Fire from the wind, and west gate was wind from water. Bumi looked over the great city sized school, and laughed. He could tell it was going to be a great year.

After what seemed like a life time getting to the school, the students started to arrive, signing into the registry. Zuko, meandered off the air ship, he was in no hurry.

Aang, jumped off Appa before he could even land. "Isn't this grate guys! Finally a chance to make a peaceful future! It's perfect." Aang said with his huge smile.

Katara couldn't help but smile, Aang was excited. She was to, she would be spending this whole year with masters of the elements, and there was so much she was hoping to learn. Sokka slid off of Appa after he scanned the Earth nation's students looking for Suki. "Suki!" He yelled, running off into a crowd.

Katara rolled her eyes; she was so not moving his stuff for him. She and Aang went to sign in, when they bumped into a girl was so pail it made Zuko look like he had darker skin. "Sorry, I should be more careful." She said bowing to them.

"It's all right." Aang said with a smile.  
She smiled in reply and left.

Aang and Katara went on their way, and ran into Zuko, and Azula signing in.

Katara kept an eye on them and wouldn't let Aang go and farther till they left. She sighed and signed herself in. This year she had a nice apartment, not far from the western gate. She was hoping she'd have time to visit Aang, after classes and such. Every one eventually got there paper work and house keys. Tsukiko walked up to the lady to sign in. "It says here you are from the…What nation is that?" The lady asked confused.  
"Well you see, I don't really have a nation, I move from place to place. So I made my own nation." Tsukiko said with a smile. "I'm sorry but you need to be part of an actual nation." The lady said  
"Fine! Right now I live in the earth nation." Tsukiko said sighing.  
"Right, well then, here is you key, paper work, and schedule. Your school uniform is found in the apartments. Have a great year!" The lady said handing her papers.

Tsukiko took a deep breath and walked through the main gate, to her right the Fire nation to her Left the air nomad. A smile spread across her face, and she cut through the Fire nation housing.

Zuko left his apartment and went for a walk to clear his head. He turned his head to see a girl with pitch black hair, and glowing blue eyes. In a brief moment she was gone. It looked like that Lady on the beach from his child hood. Could it be…..No his father told him the child froze to death. Zuko removed the thought from his head, the dead can't come back.

Tsukiko walked swiftly through the fair nation's side, so to avoid trouble. Once she reached the east gate she slowed down. After that she spent what seemed like hours looking for her apartment. It was nothing special, just a little run down house. "Well, let's make the best of this okay Kio." She said unbuttoning her shirt.

Her pet Fire Ferret popped its head out and scurried along. Tsukiko smiled and walked into her new home.

Aang and Katara caught up not long after Sokka and Suki had found them. "The water tribes are having a party tonight, you guys should stay." Sokka said

Aang looked to Katara "It's to welcome the new students and to congratulate the old ones."

"I won't have to eat sea prunes, will I?" Aang asked half laughing.  
"No, Aang." Sokka said. "Just meat, lots and lots of meat." His eyes glazed over and drool fell from his mouth.

Suki looked at Sokka "Okay, meat lover. Come on we gotta get you unpacked before it starts."  
"Suki, I already…..oh! Right, well guys we'll see you at the party, we have unpacking to do." Sokka said walking away with a smile.

Katara and Aang ignored them and went about the rest of the day.

(Starting chapter two soon, hope its not too hard to follow :/ )


	3. Start of the Year

Tsukiko woke the next morning to Kio licking her face. She rolled over not wanting to get out of bed. Kio Ran over to the window and pulled the curtain down taking the entire bar that held it up, with it. Kio squealed and ran back to Tsukiko. Nudging her again "what is it Kio?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

She sat up and looked out the window. "Oh, shit! I'm going to be late." Tsukiko jumped out of bed, and ran for a quick shower. In no time hair drenched she bolted out the door, through the streets of the earth housing and into the school. She ran around looking for her fist class, stagey and tactics. She slowly slid the door open, scanning for an empty seat. "You're late." The teacher said without even looking back. The whole class turned to see who it was.

"I'm sorry, I had lost track of…" Tsukiko started but was cut off.  
"I don't care why you're late just get to a seat and copy the notes I wrote on the board." He said.

Tsukiko sat in the only open seat, next to some guy with shaggy black hair. He was in mostly red so she guessed he was probably fire nation. The class moved slowly, the day moved even slower. She had several classes, one with some kid who was bald; her combat was mostly water tribe, and earth, with the acceptation of a few fire nation guys. She had an herbal class, and last on her list was a gym class. Tsukiko changed and went to the gym; she saw a few of the people she got to know and sat next to them. "Suki, right?" Tsukiko asked the girl.

"Right and your Tsukiko correct? This is Sokka." She said pointing to her right.  
"I've met him, we have combat class together." Tsukiko said with a smile.

Tsukiko was introduced to Aang, Katara, Jet, and a few others. They were chatting softly when the teacher came in.

"What are you softies doing?" A child's voice called.

Aang looked to see Toph standing there. "Toph, what are you doing?" Aang asked.

"Twinkle toes!" She said with a smile. "I'm the teacher."

Aang remembered his training and how painful it was. He walked back to the group sulking. Sokka was sulking with him. "So which one of you softies is gonna go first?" Toph asked.

Tsukiko looked around and no one wanted to step up to the plate. "I'll go first." She said.

Toph smiled, "Well get down here and let's start." In a few swift moments she made an obstacle course out of the earth.

Tsukiko was amazed it was the first time she had seen someone move that much earth. Toph wore a smug look. "Now get through it, I'd be impressed if you make it to the first save zone." She said casually pointing.

Tsukiko was a bit worried but went at it regardless. She started full sprint, Toph didn't have a moment's hesitation, and she began to make the course fight the softie. Tsukiko was having a hard time keeping balance, as the beam rocked under her feet. She nearly fell off at least ten times. The next part looked like a normal sprint, until Toph started shooting rocks at her. Tsukiko was trying her best to dodge them, until one tripped her. Somehow she managed to roll and keep going. Toph was smiling and decided to make it even harder on the poor girl. Tsukiko slid to the first safe spot, out of breath. "What is wrong with you?! Are you trying to kill me?!" she yelled at Toph.  
"Come on, your almost as bad a twinkle toes over there. I'm not going to kill you." She said picking her ear.

Tsukiko glared at Toph before returning her attention back to the course. She took a deep breath. And sprinted for the next part, rocks fell from the ceiling, Toph throwing disks at her. Tsukiko stopped just in time as a giant spike fell in front of her, however she didn't see the disk that Toph shot at her. It hit her in the ribs knocking her down to her knees. A second one hit her back; Tsukiko knew she couldn't just stay there. She pushed her body to run, threw the pain. She slid past another falling spike and watched as it just nicked her hair. A disk hit her left ankle, knocking her completely over. She rolled over just as a spike started to fall. Her body started to throb in pain, but Tsukiko got back up. She pushed even harder gritting her teeth at the pain. The next stage was a pool of mud, with stepping stones, and flying disks. Tsukiko started the next phase.

The next day….

"Katara, is she going to be okay?" Aang asked.  
"She should be up soon. Come on you don't want to be late for the guru." Katara said.

Zuko Slipped into the room, after the two love birds left. This girl she looked so similar to that girl in his dream, no his memory. The same milky white skin and dark mess of hair they were so similar. He sat next to her, watching only for a moment. Zuko headed to his class so that his teacher wouldn't flip too much.

Aang, sat bored out of his mind, the Guru was talking about meditation, and blah blah. Aang wanted to go, and do something…..something fun. However he knew that he needed to listen to the Guru after all it was his duty to make peace, and keep the nations balanced. He just wished it wasn't so boring. "Am I boring you Aang?" The Guru asked.  
"No, not at all." Aang said quickly.  
"Come with me Aang there is something I want you to see." He said getting up.

Sokka slipped a note and rode into Suki's locker. It was a poem he wrote, just for her. He walked carelessly back to class. Think of all the things Suki will say after she reads the letter.

Katara was in her healing class, next was her water bending combat. It was tiring have to do them back to back, but she never gave up. Katara was going to be the best water bender that ever lived. Her mind couldn't help but wonder to Aang, and how he was doing. If he was doing okay, after all this was a lot for him to take in. She was worried that things might not go so well. She spent so much time worrying that she didn't notice the rest of the day go by.

Suki was getting back from Toph's class. It was fun and perfect for a warrior such as herself. She opened her locker to find a note from Sokka. Reading it made her blush a bit, after which is realized how close the dance was. It was going to be the first dance of the year. The first dance they go to as a couple. She smiled softly, and decided to go find Katara. They needed to go find dresses in one of the towns close by.

Tsukiko woke up just after mid day, her head pounding. She sat up nearly falling back down. _Damn, Toph packs a punch._ She thought to herself, slowly getting up from the bed. Her body still hurt, but not as bad as before. Toph had taken her out mid leap to the first stepping stone; she couldn't believe how easily she had fallen. Tsukiko walked back to her apartment, Kio had gotten into the food. She just smiled at the now white Fire ferret. "Come on you need a bath." She said grabbing Kio.  
Kio was fine until the water hit. She fought hard to not get a bath. "Come on Kio, be good for me. I'll give you a cookie." Tsukiko said.

Zuko sat at the desk in his room. Drinking tea, He had to beat Azula. His father refuses to even look at him now a day. It had been two long years of silence between them. His head was full of conflict and problem after problem. At some point he had finally fallen asleep.


	4. Will you go with me?

Katara woke up to a soft chill in the air, opening her window. The sun had started to come up; she closed her eyes and felt the warm glow. Weekends were free time the students got. So Katara and Suki were going to visit the nearby villages to shop for dresses. She walked over to the bathroom for a shower, after she got around she left to go and get Suki. She walked casually to the Earth housing on her way through she saw Tsukiko working on the outside of her house. It was an older house that had fallen into disrepair. "Tsukiko!" Katara called.

Tsukiko stop half shocked at someone calling her name, she fell off the roof of her small house. Katara rushed over to see if she was okay. Tsukiko just laughed at her "I'm alright, it's nothing compared to Toph's class." Tsukiko said with a smile.

"Hey, Tsukiko who are you going to the dance with?" Katara asked.  
"Dance? What dance?" Tsukiko replied.  
"The Orange dragon dance, it's our fall dance. We have one every season. Suki is going with Sokka, and I think Aang is going to ask me…well I hope he asks me." Katara said looking at the ground.

"Are you kidding? How could he not ask you? You're smart and beautiful, not to mention you're an amazing water bender." Tsukiko said with a smiled back. "Anyhow." Tsukiko started. "I've used most of my money to fix the house." She smiled. "Besides I have no one to go with."  
Katara looked concerned. "Don't worry about me I have Kio." She smiled warmly.  
Katara Smiled a bit unsure. "I have to go pick up Suki, let me know if you need help with the house." She said walking away.

Tsukiko smiled and went back to work, Katara returned to the task at hand. After Picking up Suki and some other girls, they went on their shopping trip. The girls planned to be out all weekend.

_  
Tsukiko spent what seemed like most of the day working on the house, the outside looked amazing, the inside needed some work. Kio crawled up on her shoulder. "Kio, what do you say we go for some tea? I hear there is an amazing place in the Fire nation's side."  
Kio nuzzled her, "Tea, it is." She changed her clothes to a black set; after all she didn't want to provoke the Fire nation students. She went to the Red dragon. It was super busy.

Iroh was running all over, he knew he made good tea, but he never thought it would be this busy. His nephew Zuko was nowhere in sight. Iroh need a hand.

Tsukiko worked her way around the new waitress, to the back counter. "It looks like you guys need some help." She said with a smile.

Iroh looked at this new girl. "Do you think you can manage?"  
Tsukiko nodded her head, Iroh smiled and handed her a tea tray. She got to work right away. It was like helping the nuns at the orphanage. Accept it was way easier, time was going by it was almost mid day when the shop was nearly empty. Iroh walked over to her. "You know, you're really good at this."  
"Thanks." She said with a smile.  
"I could use some help around here, My nephew was suppose to be helping me , but lately he has a lot on his mind."  
"I'd love to help, if you have a job opening that is." Tsukiko said.  
Iroh laughed a bit "You are welcomed to help; we usually get a huge rush after mid-day."

Tsukiko went into the back and found a work uniform that fit her perfectly; she washed the dishes so that they would be ready for the next rush. Kio helping her when he could, Tsukiko was out wiping down the tables when she heard Iroh's voice "Zuko!"

She turned to see a boy, with shaggy black hair. His left eye was scared; it was a dark red close to his eye. Tsukiko noticed that she had been staring at him and quickly returned to her work.

Zuko hugged his uncle. "Sorry I'm late uncle." He said  
"Zuko it's alright, Oh before I forget. This is Tsukiko; she just started working with us today." Iroh said gesturing to her.

Zuko looked over. It was that girl, she smiled warmly at him. "Hi." She said in a hushed voice.  
"Hi." Zuko said in a softer tone than normal.

Iroh looked at the two of them and smiled. "Well you two had better get ready, the next rush will hit soon." He said walking to the kitchen.

Zuko rubbed the back of his head and walked away to get changed; His mind was on that woman from the past. His father did tell him the child died right? He was almost sure of that. By the time he left the back the Tea house was already starting to get busy. Every now and then he'd watch Tsukiko and how she moved so fluidly. Her bright smile, of course he was no laughing matter, he moved just as easily between the tables. Having her around made it much easier; they didn't have to slow down the pace.

Zuko and Tsukiko worked well together Iroh was impressed at how quickly they worked. It was like the perfect blend of tea. At the end of the night they cleaned up the tables, Zuko and Tsukiko were exchanging stories about customers. "I swear those girls wanted to eat you." Tsukiko teased.  
"I don't think they realize they are trying to play with fire." He said smoothly.

Tsukiko burst into laughter at his comment, Iroh brought out a plate with some tea. "You both worked hard today." He said sitting it down by the table they were at.

"Thanks." Tsukiko said picking up the cup of tea.  
"Be careful it's hot." Iroh said a bit concerned.

She smiled at him, slowly sipping the tea. "Wow, it's wonderful. Sister Sayuri would love this." Tsukiko said.

The three spent the next few hours sipping tea and talking, before they knew it mid night had come. "I had better get going." She said.  
"Let me walk you home." Zuko said.  
"Thanks but, I don't think people on the earth side are very friendly towards…" She trailed off.

"At least let me walk you to the gate." He said.  
She smiled and nodded her head.

_  
Aang was nervous he was with Sokka who was going on and on about Suki and the dance. "Aang, stop worrying, Katara isn't gonna say no."

Aang wanted to ask Katara before she left, but he barely missed her. "What if someone already asked her? What if she doesn't want to go with me?" Aang asked pacing back and forth.  
"I'm sure you're just over reacting." Sokka said playing with his boomerang.

Aang curled up, think about it. She'd be back tomorrow and he was gonna ask her, No matter what. Sokka had passed out shortly after their talk. Aang didn't sleep so well, he found himself constantly waking up.

Katara And the girls had a wonderful day, they were out early enough that they all managed to find amazing one of a kid dresses. They were gonna stop by a spa before heading back tomorrow. Katara was excited to get back.

Zuko walked next to her, the walk was mostly silent. He noticed that Tsukiko was shivering. "Here." He said taking off his jacket and placing it around her.  
"Thanks." She said in a hushed voice.  
"I didn't realize it was that cold." He said.  
"Its not, I'm just a block of walking ice." She laughed a bit. "I've always gotten cold easily; I was told when I was first found my body was as cold as the ice."

Zuko looked at her "Found?"  
"Yeah, at least that's what they told me." She stopped. "here." Said said handing him back his jacket.

Zuko didn't notice that they had reached the gate already. "Keep it you can give it back tomorrow at work."  
"Are you sure?" she looked a bit concerned.  
"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled slightly.  
Tsukiko nodded and went on her way, Kio trailing behind.

That night Zuko found sleep easily, in fact he was actually relaxed.

Tsukiko curled up in bed with his jacket, the scent was so familiar. Kio nestled up next to her she smiled softly. "Night my brave warrior." She whispered.  
Her mind drifted all over, trying to place the scent. In no time at all she had fallen asleep.

Aang spent what seemed like forever waiting for Katara, he hardly slept or ate for that matter. His mind full of what ifs, Sokka was occupied with meat. Aang was mid step when Katara walked through the gate. He ran to her "Katara would you to the orange dragon dance with me?"  
Katara took a step back; Aang had almost crashed into her. "Sure, Aang I'd love to go." She smiled.

Tsukiko was spending yet another day working on her house, it finally looked livable. "Come on Kio, I want to send a messenger hawk." Kio jumped onto her shoulder from the beams. She ran out of her house, grabbing her bag on the way. Tsukiko happened to notice Iwao and Aang in the street. She stopped for a moment making a gesture to make sure Iwao knew she was keeping an eye on him. Before going on her way, in the corner of ever housing they had a tower where the hawks were kept. She gave the man a letter and the address of the nuns. Bowing before she left. It was gonna be a good day, the sun was bright and warm. It wasn't to long before she was dressed and serving tea. Tsukiko was busy weaving in between the tables, every now and then glancing over at Zuko. He was cute in his own way.

The store cleared with the acceptation of a few customers every now and then. Iroh decided the two of them should learn how to brew tea, the right way. Iroh, showed them how to do it, and then left the two of them to work.

Zuko noticed that her fire was a bit small. "You need to have a bigger fire to heat the water."  
Tsukiko looked at him and bowed. "Yes, Sifu Hotman." She said with a grin. "Wouldn't want to upset you."  
Before Zuko had a chance to say anything Iroh came in. "Tsukiko, there is someone here to see you."

She looked a bit puzzled, but went out to see who it was. Iroh looked at Zuko. Who immediately looked down. "What uncle?" He said.

Iroh just smiled. "I'd ask her before someone else does." He said walking out of the kitchen.

Tsukiko walked back in after what seemed like hours to Zuko, she had a smile on her face. They finished up the day hardly taking to each other. Before Zuko could get out to ask her, she had left. He sighed and went back into the employee locker room. He saw this jacket with a thank you note, he put it on. Zuko noticed something in the pocket it was a small bag of cookies. A small smile crept it was on his face. He decided to go for a walk the streets were empty most of the students, getting ready for tomorrow and all the tests they'd have to do. The dance was this coming weekend and he decided to ask her during first class. Slowly he worked his way towards his house.

_  
Aang found sleep a lot easier, Katara had said yes. He was excited he only had to survive one week of seemingly endless tests. Aang wasn't worried at all, until he remembered that Toph taught his once class. He curled up, Mo mo at his side.

Katara was a bit worried about the tests tomorrow, but she was happy. The moon was almost full and she was going with Aang to the dance. It was a peaceful night, silent and warm. The dance was going to be wonderful she could just feel it. Katara fell onto her bed, looking over to her dress. It was a Light blue with white trim it held crescent moons on the shoulders that sparkled. Katara was excited and hoped the rest of the week went by fast.

Tsukiko, returned home to see a hole in her wall. "Damn it Iwao! I hate that guy." She said, slamming the door of her house mumbling something about earth benders. After finding a quick fix for her wall, she fell face first into her bed. Rolling over she looked at Kio. "It must be nice being a pet." She mumbled.  
Kio glared at her. "My bad oh brave warrior."  
Kio nodded his head In agreement. Tsukiko laughed, pulling him to her chest as she rolled onto her back. Kio curled up on her lower chest. She pet him softly, as she fell asleep.

Tsukiko walked into her first class, the whole class abuzz with who was wearing what for the dance. She rolled her eyes sitting down just as the teacher passed the tests out.

Zuko walked into class just as it started, he took his seat next to Tsukiko. Sighing as he started the test. The rest of the day, he kept just missing his chance. He was getting frustrated it seemed like the universe was against him. He finally got his chance just before Tophs class. Tsukiko was sitting with some group of girls. "Tsukiko." Zuko said "Can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked.  
She nodded and walked with him over to the other side.  
"I was wondering if….you might like to go to the dance…. I mean would you go with me."

She looked at him. "Zuko…I'd….I'm sorry, someone asked me already and I said I'd go."  
"No, don't be sorry." He said walking off.

Hope you like it, sorry if it seems a bit rushed. :/


End file.
